When You Wish Upon a Star
by KayKatastr0phe
Summary: It was nothing short of a wish come true. RikuxSora IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

XOXO  
>[less than three, less than three]<p>

So. This is a bit unexpected. I was laying awake last night, thinking (as I often do) and I got to thinking about a very good friend of mine whom I've been missing quite a bit lately. So this fic is for her. I miss you Riku.

WARNINGS: This is a fic contains RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, RenoxKadaj and a few other pairings of that sort so if you no like. You no read. Thanks a bunch. Rated "T" for now 'cause of swearing and such but I might bump up the rating later. Just depends on how far I want to take this fic XD.

Enjoy y'all!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Sora was laying on his bed, stretched out on his stomach and poking around miscellaneous websites when that oh so familiar instant message box popped up on his screen. He sat up instantly and smiled when he saw the screen name on the box "_SiLvEr_SiDe_Up_".

"Riku!" He chirped happily as he set his fingers back to the key board to type his reply.

_SiLvEr_SiDe_Up_: Hey. You up? Or did you fall asleep at your computer again?

_Xx93_KeyToTheSkies_93xX_: I'm awake. What's up?

It took a while for Riku to type the reply but Sora waited patiently. For about five minutes.

_Xx93_KeyToTheSkies_93xX_: Riku?

_Xx93_KeyToTheSkies_93xX_: Hello? Are you still alive over there?

_SiLvEr_SiDe_Up_: Sorry. Just thinking of how to ask you something.

_Xx93_KeyToTheSkies_93xX_: Ask away. I'll answer anything Ri. You know that. :)

_SiLvEr_SiDe_Up_: Yeah but

_SiLvEr_SiDe_Up_: this is a little different Sora.

Sora's heart fluttered in his chest and for a moment he wondered if Riku could hear it even though he was miles away. The silver haired teen had the uncanny ability to tell when the brunette was upset or anxious about something. No matter how far away he was. The spiky haired teen remembered a time when Riku had been on the other side of the world and he had called just to see what was wrong. Sora had been a bit shocked. He hadn't even started typing the e-mail that would have told Riku that his pet turtle, Yuko, had died.

_Xx93_KeyToTheSkies_93xX_: What is it?

_SiLvEr_SiDe_Up_: well… homecoming is next week.

_Xx93_KeyToTheSkies_93xX_: Yeah?

_SiLvEr_SiDe_Up_: Will you go with me?

_Xx93_KeyToTheSkies_93xX has signed off._

Sora hit the sign out button as quickly as he could, his face lighting up bright red as he disconnected from the Internet and turned on some music with shaking hands. Most people would have taken his reaction as a 'no'. But Riku wasn't like most people. Within a few minutes Sora was snapped out of his surprised stupor by the vibration of his phone in the front pocket of his shirt. He flipped the device open half expecting the text to be from his mother, telling him that she wouldn't be home until late that night again but the caller ID made his heart jump up into his throat and start racing.

_From Riku_: Sora? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… I understand if your answer is no. But you have to tell me.

The brunette turned his phone off and plugged it in next to his bed before slipping into his pajamas and going over to the window. It was just getting dark but the teen was all ready more exhausted than he thought was humanly possible. He sat on his window sill for a moment, thinking and watching the sky in silence until he caught sight of a star.

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Star light, star bright…" He let the rhyme from his childhood slip past his lips easily and closed his eyes tight. He knew it was a little silly and a little childish to wish on a star, but he wanted to anyway. "I wish that… when I wake up… none of this will be a dream." He whispered. "I want all of this to still be real tomorrow." With one last long look at his wishing star, Sora hopped off of the window sill and went over to his bed, sliding under the covers and checking his alarm clock again to make sure it was on and set properly. Before he turned off his light, Sora let his blue eyes travel to the picture of himself and Riku on the beach the summer before and he smiled. "Good night… Riku." He turned off his lamp and pulled the blankets tighter to him as he closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams…"

~xoxo~

On the other side of the island, another teen was sitting out on his roof staring not at the stars but at the screen of his cell phone, his silver hair swaying in front of his eyes in the early fall breeze.

"C'mon Sora." He murmured softly, willing his phone to ring. "Answer me."

"Riku! Get back in the house or I'm locking you out!" The familiar voice of his slightly older twin brother Kadaj jolted Riku from his thoughts.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Coming." The teen stood and brushed some dust off of his pants before hopping back in the window to the room he shared with his brother.

"What were you doing out there?" The older twin asked, shutting the window and locking it, pulling the sleeves of his shirt down over his hands. "It's freezing." Riku raised an eyebrow. They may have been twins but there were distinct differences in thinking between Riku and Kadaj.

"It's not that cold out yet." The younger shrugged. "You just think it is. But I guess that's what you get for dating a pyro." Kadaj bushed at the mention of his boyfriend. A super-awesome-mega-foxy-hot sophomore in collage with long red hair, striking blue eyes, tattoos, piercings and a name that rolled off everyone's tongue in the same way. Reno. People spoke of him as if he were a god in human form and Riku didn't disagree. "Hey do you know if his brother is still drooling over Roxas?" He asked as he watched Kadaj slide into bed.

"Yeah I think so. Axel's a determined son of a bitch." The older twin chuckled. Axel was Reno's younger brother, the same age as the twins and Sora. He was a little carbon copy of his big brother, but he didn't mind. He got all the good looks as well. Roxas was a year younger than Sora with blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the brunette but people got them mixed up all the time. Thinking that Roxas was the older brother as he was taller and a little more mature than Sora.

"Well good luck to him. I'm pretty sure Hayner's gonna get there first."

"Nope. He already tried."

"What happened?"

"What the hell do you think happened?" Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Roxas punched the bastard in the nose."

"Good boy." Riku smiled and clicked off the light as he laid down in his own bed and turned off the lights. "Good night brother."

"'Night Riku."

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Well there goes chapter one. I could probably squish all of the chapters into one big long one but then it would run on and I don't like when that happens.

Like I said… Rating might change later. It all depends on the reviews I get and all that fun stuff.

CONTEST TIME! Every chapter, I will post some sort of reference to some other story/ show/ whatever. It is up to you to tell me VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE [so as not to spoil it for other readers] what that reference refers to. This chapter's fun little reference: "Super-awesome-mega-foxy-hot". Have fun with that. To whom ever gives me right answers, you will receive a prize. What that prize is, I'm not entirely sure yet… But there will be one. I promise.

Thanks for reading everyone, leave me your reviews! Yay for suprise fics! [less than three]

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


	2. Chapter 2

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Yay! I'm back with chapter two! :3 Isn't that exciting my loves? It had better be. Kidding, kidding.

There's not much to warn against for this chapter. Just my normal stuff. Perhaps some cursing but, meh. Still for my very own Riku :3 and note: I threw in RenoxKadaj for my fiancée 'cause I love him.

Enjoy everyone!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

Sora was woken the next morning by the combination of a blaring alarm clock and his younger brother, Roxas, yelling at him and telling him that they would be late if he didn't get his butt in gear. Groggy and uncharacteristically cranky, the brunette fumbled with the buttons of his alarm clock before managing to turn the noisy contraption off and slid out of bed with a low groan.

"Oww…" He muttered stretching his arms over his head and hearing his back crack a couple of times. It wasn't that he was in pain now, but he knew that he would be later. A glance out the window at the storm clouds gathering and the way all of his joints popped into place told him that much. The teen slipped out of his pajama's and fumbled with his clothes in the half light of his bedroom, somehow ending up in a far too baggy pair of black jeans, a tight red long sleeved shirt with one of his favourite t-shirts over it. It was flat black with a white bow-tie at the top right under the collar and the words "Bow-ties… Are cool" printed below it. After dressing the teen scampered into the bathroom to brush his teeth and mess with his hair a bit. It always stuck up in some way shape or form no matter what he did with it, but sometimes he would run a bit of gel through the cinnamon brown locks to make the spikes a little more defined.

"Are you done yet?" The irritated voice of Roxas made Sora look away from the mirror. He hadn't even noticed that he had blacked out and left the water running in the sink, his tooth brush still clutched tight in his hand on the counter.

"O-oh. Yeah." The older brother rinsed off his tooth brush before tossing it and the tooth paste back into the drawer that they were kept in. "Just let me get my bag and shoes." The brunette ignored the look that his blonde brother gave him and slipped back into his room. His mind was still on what Riku had asked him the night before.

'_Did he really_..._ mean that_…_ or is he just yanking my chain_?' He thought, pulling on a pair of well-worn, red Chuck Taylor Converse and a zip up Nickelback hoodie that he had swiped from his friend's house only a couple of weeks ago in a desperate attempt to keep warm with the rapidly approaching winter throwing so much cold air at him. He had meant to give it back the next day but he conveniently 'forgot' it at his house. On his bed where it could easily be reached in the event of one of the frequent autumn thunderstorms that still managed to scare the brunette out of his wits. Riku had teased him about the fear when they first met but after seeing Sora during a storm and realizing just how bad his phobia was he promised to always stay close and check up on him whenever the weather got bad. The brunette zipped up the hoodie, plopped his phone in his pocket and hurried down stairs to find Roxas standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face.

"About time." The blonde muttered opening the door and making his way out into the rain. He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head with a grumble and just about sprinted to the car. He _hated_ rain. With a passion. No one would have guessed it by how pale he usually was, but the teen loved the sunshine. He guessed that it came from growing up right next to the ocean.

The drive to school was uneventful as it normally was. Neither brother spoke and when they pulled up to the building the younger brother jumped out without a word and hurried off to find his friends. Sora left the car more slowly and took his time walking up to the school. He didn't mind the rain as much and he was toasty warm in Riku's hoodie.

"Sora!" The voice calling out to him made him jump. "Hey look." Riku trotted up to the brunette, cutting Kadaj off mid-sentence and effectively pissing him off. "I'm sorry about last night. I probably scared the hell out of you. I really didn't mean to Sora."

"I'm fine Riku. I just didn't know what to say… That's all. It took me by surprise."

"So?" Kadaj had joined the two of them. "What did he say Ri?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." The younger twin answered, shooting his brother a glare. "He was about to answer when you barged up here."

"I didn't 'barge' anywhere. This is a public sidewalk. I have every right to be here." Kadaj tossed his hair and pushed past his brother and the brunette. "A little advice Ri." He called back over his shoulder. "Kiss him before he gets away!" Riku paled while Sora's face turned a lovely shade of red.

"I wouldn't do that to you Sora." Riku muttered, glaring at his twin as he walked away. "You know that, right?" Sora nodded in response, but he couldn't get his mind to work well enough to form proper sentences. "So… Will you?"

"Huh? Will I what?" Sora turned his deep blue eyes to Riku's aquamarine. "Oh! Homecoming? I…"

"It would mean a lot to me Sora."

"Of course I will." The brunette smiled brightly.

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Shooooort chapter! D: I know. But I've got school and such going on for the next few days. [almost done though!]

Please be patient with me people. I'm doing my best.

TV/ MOVIE/ Whatever Referance of this chapter: The red Chuck Taylor's and the quote "Bow-ties... Are cool." If you know it let me know [via PM of course so that people don't steal away your prizes :3]. HINT: The referances are from the same show, and The Angels Have the Time Box. There. That should suffice as a hint. :3

Thanks for reading!

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


End file.
